vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain (Blood Omen)
|-|Elder Kain= |-|Young Kain= |-|Human Kain= Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B. 9-A with weapons, At least 9-A with the Soul Reaver | 9-A. 9-A with Dark Gift. At least 9-A, likely 8-C with the Soul Reaver | At least 9-A. 8-C with the Reaver, likely higher with the Purified Soul Reaver Name: Kain Origin: Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Gender: Male Age: 30 years old | 430 years old | Over 1530 years old Classification: Vampire. Guardian of the Pillar of Balance, Scion of Balance Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely higher. Can reform by tranforming into a swarm of bats. Stated that the only way to kill him is by using the Soul Reaver), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Transformation (Into a swarm of bats, werewolf, human and mist), Flight (By transforming into a swarm of bats), Elemental Intangibility and Camouflage (By transforming into mist), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Magic including Blood Manipulation, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Time Stop (Temporaly freeze one target in time), Rage Inducement, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (By summoning lightning from the sky), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation (To his grave), Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Possession (Tear a creatures's soul and take over the body) and Stun Inducement; Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous powers excluding the magic ones and werewolf form, Floating, Power Absorption (Can absorb the Dark Gift of other vampires), Statistics Amplification (Speed and damage), Mind Control, Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Leap and Telekinesis | All previous powers, Teleportation, Surface Scaling and Resurrection (By infused a fraction of his soul into a corpse, Kain is capable to resurrect humans, converting them into vampires). All Kain's keys possesses The Reaver as standard equipment Attack Potency: Wall level+. Small Building level with weapons (Stronger weapons yield that much), At least Small Building level with the Soul Reaver (Strongest of the weapons) | Small Building level (Should be comparable to Vorador). Small Building level+ with Immolate Dark Gift (Capable of partially destroying a statue), At least Small Building level+, likely Building level with the Soul Reaver | At least Small Building level+. Building level with the Reaver (With the Fragments), likely higher with the Purificated Soul Reaver (Was able to defeat the Elder God). All incarnations of the Soul reaver ignore conventional durability by attacking the soul; Blood Manipulation and some Spells ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Superhuman (Normally as fast as a wolf), At least Subsonic with Wolf Form (Faster than before), At least Subsonic+ travel speed with Bats Form (Can travel across cities in a short timeframe), possible Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (One of his spell is able to summon lightning from sky) | Subsonic, Subsonic+ with Berserk Dark Gift | Subsonic with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed. Higher using Dimension and Time Fragments via teleportation and time manipulation Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely Class K (Physically stronger than Raziel) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, Small Building Class with Spiked Mace | Small Building Class, At least Small Building Class+ with the Soul Reaver | At least Small Building Class+, likely Building Class with the Reaver and Soul Reaver Durability: Wall level+ | Small Building level | At least Small Building level+, likely Building level (Tanked attacks from a bloodlusted Raziel) Stamina: Extremely high, has killed hordes of Vampires Hunters without sights of tiredness, won a battle against an illusion of his future self | Counting the previous, Kain survived being slashed by the Hylden Lord, although, felt into a coma, and after awake he losses the majority of his abilities and his mind was fragmented. Even with that, Kain possess passive resistance to mind control | As an Elder, Kain is able to stand even after his heart was ripped out, and continued on to fight a horde of demons without issue. He is able to see through the Time Stream, allowing him to perceive infinite possibilities, a feat that would drive any mortal man mad. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee with weapons, several meters with spells and Reaver powers. Standard Equipment: In Blood Omen: *'Iron Sword:' Standard Kain's weapon. *'Spiked Maced:' The most destructive weapon. *'Axes:' Called Havoc and Malice, these weapons can be used to chop up to 2 trees in one hit and make slashing combos. While wielded, the user can't use magic. *'Flame Sword:' A burning sword, it turns the victims into ashes, preventing some kinds of undead and creatures to resurrect, regenerate or reassemble. *'Iron Armor:' Kain's standard armor. *'Bone Armor:' It causes lower forms of undead to ignore the user. *'Chaos Armor:' While wearing it, any damage inflicted to the user is reflected back to the attacker. *'Flesh Armor:' It drains the blood of the enemies that are damaged by the user, feeding him. *'Wraith Armor:' As armor that exists in both the Spectral and Material Realms, it divides the damage taken at cost of magic. All the incarnations of Kain wield The Sould Reaver (Standard). EoD Kain use the Purified Soul Reaver with the Fragments. Intelligence: Genius intellect and extremely wise, killed all of the Nosgoth guardians, dominated Nosgoth for several centuries. Fathomed the infinite timelines in the Chronoplast. Weaknesses: Like all vampires on Nosgoth, he is weak against water. Notable Skills / Techniques: From Blood Omen onwards: *'Bat Form:' The user turns into a flock of bats, allowing him to move across any kind of path at high speeds. *'Wolf Form:' The user transforms into a werewolf, making him faster and physically stronger, especially during the full moon. *'Mist Form:' It turns his body into mist, making him invulnerable to physical attacks and water. It is still vulnerable to energy and magic spells. It can be used for camouflage too. *'Beguile:' Allows the user to disguise as a noble human. *'Blood Gout:' At the cost of blood, the user releases a projectile that, once hit the target, drain its blood. *'Blood Shower:' This spell drains the blood of all nearly enemies, feeding the user with it. *'Control Mind and Spirit Wrack:' With a magic projectile, it displaces the victim's soul with the user's, taking control of it. Control Mind only works in humans while Spirit Wrack works with any creature. *'Incapacitate:' A magic projectile capable to temporarily freeze the victim in time. *'Inspire Hate:' This spell temporarily induces hate in the surrounding enemies, causing them fight between each other. *'Light:' Magical light used to illuminate the surrounding area. *'Lightning:' A spell that draws lightning from the sky, blasting the surrounding enemies. This spell can only be used outside. *'Repel:' The user temporarily summons a magic shield, making him untouchable to physical attacks and deflecting magic and energy projectiles. *'Spirit Death:' The user is able to fire a projectile that displaces the soul of the victim out of its body. Demons are resistant to this attack. *'Stun:' A magic projectile that shocks the mind, leaving them unaware and vulnerable; affects ghosts, as well. From Blood Omen 2 onwards: *'Fury:' A strike that shatters common weapons, making guarding useless. *'Jump:' A self-explanatory leap, that covers great distances. *'Charm: '''It allows the user to take control of weak humans. It can temporarily stun stronger humans. *'Berserk:' It unleashes a flurry of fast and powerful strikes. *'Telekinesis:' User can manipulate objects and enemies, as well as shooting telekinetic projectiles. *'Immolate:' Surrounds the enemy is a fire ring, settling them aflame. Could be used to destroy stone structures. '''For the Reaver and Soul Reaver with Fragments:' *'Balance Reaver:' Causes a blast that damages all the surrounding enemies. *'Flame Reaver:' Deals fire damage and cause its enemies to attack each other. *'Dimension Reaver:' Allows the user to teleport, striking several enemies in an instant. *'Lightning Reaver:' Manipulate Lightning. *'Time Reaver:' Warps time, slowing down the movements of foes. Feats: Respect thread Key: End of Blood Omen | End of Blood Omen 2 | End of Defiance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Legacy of Kain Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Vampires Category:Cursed Characters Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Blood Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Square Enix